1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a management system. Specifically, the present invention relates to a clinical information management system.
2. Description of Related Art
Nurses stations are areas in a health care facility (such as a hospital or nursing home) where nurses centralize patient monitoring and ward administration. Nurses stations are often located at the center of wards, near patient rooms, so as to facilitate the ward administration and allow patients, accompanying families and visitors to receive assistance from nurses. In some hospitals, the nurses station is a closed-type space that is similar to an office, while in other hospitals, the nurses station may be an open-type space such as a counter with a semicircular, waist-high work bench. Often, nurses stations have a physical white board for manually recording patient status and test results as well as recording the medical attendants' schedule and notices related to the patients in order to constantly display and remind patient requirements. However, one disadvantage of the physical white board is that it cannot update information in real-time. This information includes details about the patient position and motion while in bed or seated in a chair, which is important for reducing patient falls and pressure ulcers.
In view of the foregoing, the existing problem and disadvantage in the current related art is in need of further improvement; however, those skilled in the art have sought vainly for a suitable solution for remotely monitoring patient position and motion and updating patients' physiological information in real-time. In order to solve such problem and disadvantage, there is an urgent need in the related field to provide a means for remotely monitoring patient position and motion and updating patients' physiological information in real-time.